the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Vash Zwahlen
Vash Zwahlen is the son of Babbette Zwahlen from the story The Ice Maiden, ''a tale written by Hans Anderson Christian. Vash is destined to be the next Babbette, a '''Freshman' and is a Rebel. ''' Physical Appearence Vash is a young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut and dark flatly-colored mint-green eyes. He also has a 'X' shaped scar on his left shoulder, and stands in at 173 centimeters (5'"6) and having a decent body build. Outfit Vash wears a forest green jacket, with two small white snowflakes on the upper arm of the jacket, brown pants (often rolled up over his boots), and a white hat, and is often seen having a bow on his back and arrows slung over his shoulder. Personality Vash becomes a pleasant person, acting in a selfless and serious manner; but when he is with his elder half-brother brother Roderich, he reverts to being a scamp-like individual. Although the brothers have spent the majority of their lives interacting only with one another, Vash demonstrates an understanding about social interactions and innate self-control.The positive traits of Vash are adaptability, versatility, enthusiasm (More of a restricted enthusiasm.), eloquence, wit and intellectualism; the negative traits being inconsistency, indecisiveness, lack of focus and nervousness accompanied with Vash having quite a temper, but has a soft spot for family especially his sister Lilli and is extremely protective of her. Vash is not thrilled by his destiny as he does not want his brother to die in the sea, but he also has no feelings beyond brotherly love and no romantic ones. History After the death of her husband Rudy, Babbette eventually sailed off of the island where she and Rudy were. Babette discovered she was pregnant and soon gave birth to her son by Rudy; Roderich. Babette eventually remarried by the time Roderich was three to an aristocrat and then her son Vash was born. Vash grew up in the forest primarily in the company of his older brother as they've mostly interacted with one another and no one else that wasn't family. Relationships '''Babbette Zwahlen: Vash's Mother, and the former Babbette. Vash and his mother are close but not to the degree of Roderich and his mother Gilbert Zwahlen: Vash's Father, Both Vash and Gilbert have a decent relationship considering the fact that Roderich doesn't get along too well with Vash's father and that Vash is somewhat close to his father. Roderich Zwahlen-Beilschmidt:Vash's older half-brother, and the next Rudy. Vash and Roderich grew up primarily as not only brothers, but also as best friends; Vash and Roderich both do not like their destinies due to the fact the Roderich would have to drown out to sea, and the story required the brothers to marry one another, despite both having purely platonic and brotherly love. Lilli Zwahlen: Younger sister to Vash and Roderich, Vash is a good older brother to Lilli and would do anything for her. Vash is also protective around Lilli due to the fact that Vash vowed to protect her at the age of five. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Damsel Category:Sophomore Category:Rebel Category:The Ice Maiden Category:Aristocrat Category:Characters